100 Lovers All The Way
by RoseFlowersx385x
Summary: It's the end of camp, and Shane and Mitchie are spendnig their last moments together, but things might not always go the way you plan. My 1st fanfic! Rated m for swering...and other things (just to be safe). Plz rate&review! xD


Authors note: OmG so I just camp rock a few days ago and i absolutly fell in love! Its so good! i know its been out for like a thousand years alredy but im like 15 so cut me some slack. But anyways it was sooo good that i had to rite a fanfic about it! I wanted to mak it more mature which is why i have the warnings in the descirption becauz it is prety mature. Enjoy! plz read and review! this is my first fic so plz be nice. xD

~camprock!~

The sun was shining and the wind was blowing gently like the Angels of the universe all blowing out a candle or playing a woodwind instrument. Deep in the middle of a lake in the middle or camp in the middle of a small boat sat Mitchie and Shane. It was the day after the final jam and their last day together until next summer and they wanted to make the best of it.

Shane was currently playing is guitar and humming softly to a tune of a song Mitchie had never heard before, but even so she knew she liked it. A moment later Shane paused his guitar playing and reached forward to brush back a stray strand of mitichies hair. Mitchie caght a glimpse of his hand and admired his red nail polish on his nails.

She smiled. I'm that moment, her glowing face looked just like American pop sensation Demi Lovato.

Shane caressed his hand down mitichies hair and signed. "Just like the color of beef jerky" he murmured.

The only thing that Shange liked more than Mitchie and his music and his brothers was beef jerky but only Shane knew how that wasn't the only beef that he jerked. Just then Shane realized that he was hungry. Very hungry.

Very sexily he set his guitar down and still humming he leand forward to nibble on a piece of mitichie's beef jerky hair. "Mitchie, I've got the munchies," he moaned. Mitchie

Mitchie didn't know how this would make Shane less hungry cuz he was just chewing on her hair it wasn't like he was actually eating anything and she let her bf know just that.

"Oh, you are so smart girl" he sang. Then Shane pulled a pb and j sandwich out of his pocket and eight it like a person.

You know," Mitch said hesitantly while Shan was licking the last of his lunch of his lush lips. She had to wrk hard to not stare to hard. "I'm reaLily going to miss you when we have to leave tomorrow. I don't know what I will do without you."

"I know Mitchie tornado I am really going to miss you too. I feel like we just met and now we have to leave already."

Mitchy groand.

"But don't worry bout it because we can always hang out before camp next year." Shane hastily added."I have a lot of money. I can stop by and see you whnever I want."

Mitchie knew that wasn't enough but it was the best they could do so she nodded. "You could stay at my home until camp starts next year." She breathed, hopping to release all the estrogen she could to make him Horny and hopefuly bone so he would do whatever she asked him to do.

"Sorry babe I gotta to famous stuff like make music and interviews and take care of kevin and shit. I can't." Shane said without remorse.

Mitchy wanted to argue but she understanded as clear as day. Being famous was hard work. She soon forgot about Shane being a douche canoe when he started taking off his clothes. "Let's stop with the depressing talk. Let's fUck." Suddenly with his shirt now off, his glorious six pack abs Started ripping in the gentle breeze.

Mtichie could feel herself getting hot. Like a light switch, she felt turned on. Her heart glowed like a lamp, and her uterus was hot with sexual desire. In a motion as fluid as the water below her, she shimmied out of her dress.

They started kissing erotically. They both were so turned on they were moaning and bleating like sheep.

Slowly Snsnahe pulled bake picked up his gutar and runned his hands down its neck. He played a few chords. His music made Mitchy just as horney as when he kissed her.

"I wish I could stick my guitar up your butthole. He murmured.

Mitchy gasped.

Her butthole twitched.

Oblivious to milio's twerking butthole, Then Shane took of his pants and boxers and they started having naked sex. This went on for an indeterminate amount of time.

It's so sexy and hot that there sex was like a wildfire, Mitchy couldn't help but scream. "JOEEEEE!" She felt like an ice cream sundae as her cherry pooped.

They sexed it up for a few. More minutes (…or was it hours…?) until they had to stop because They were going at it so hard ther boat they were on like started moving back and forth like really really fast. Holy crap they were humping so hard that was boat was abut to tip over! They both yelped and stopped humpy dumpty-ing so that they wouldn't fall into the water and dye.

Once they calmed down everything was still. Thay rested for a little bit panting really hard until they got there energy back and then they stared doing it again because they are teenagers and those horny little creatures can have sex nonstop.

In between a moaning, Mitchie whispered: "I am so happy right now."

Joe pulled his you know what out of mitchies you know what and looked at her. "I would do anything to make you happy." He stared at her, his gaze harder than his dick. "In fact, I already have done _everything_ I can to make you happy."

His tone seemed quite onminous which made Mitchy feel confused. "…what do you mean?" – she responded

He replied, "you know that girl, Tess?"

"?" Mitchie responded.

"I killed her" Shane smiled. And then he stuck his red polished finger into her clit.

That girl quickly removed that finger because she knows her rights and ain't no guy ever going to do someting to her that she don't like. Then she yelled' "you did WhaT?!" She yelled so loud that some birds and even a yeagle squakced and flew away.

"WhY?!.!." She asked out loud!

"Because I wanted to make you happy, babe. That girl was mean to you so she didn't deserve to live. I dindt want her bothering you anymore." He reeplied. His eyes were warm with pashion.

"But you didn't have to murder her! I would be totaly fine if you just murderedc my vagina!" She couldn't believe that her bf did such a thing. Si, she did hat the loch Tess monster because she was pretty and talented and was mean and had ruined final jam for her but that diddn't mean she wanted her dead.

It was then she realized that Shane's nails did not had red nail polish on them as she had perveripisly thought. It was actually … _blood_.

Shane saw wat she was looking at and then licked the _blood_ his hands. The action turned Mitchy on because it was really sexy. "True blood." He muttered. "She was mean. I just want to make you happy.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN U HAVE TO GO ALL HOMOCIDAL UP IN THIS BIZ!" She screamed at joe.

"Yes homo." He whispered.

Then suddenly they herd sirens. They looked up and saw and bunch of police boats comming towards them! They were surrounded!

* * *

dundunduN! thnx for reding! next chapter soon! 3


End file.
